The Assembly of Lords
The Royal National Assembly of Lords is a legislature body that rules in the name of the monarch in the Kingdom of Naasca. The Assembly holds power over making of laws in Naasca, and techinally cannot be made by the king without an emergancy crisis. Despite the fact they are meant to be mostly independant of the monarchy, the king can make more favourable peers for a lifetime. The Assembly of Lords is led by a Great Lord Chancellor who is the lord with the power to propose bills. Traditionally the Great Lord Channcelor is voted from the Grand Dukes, but there has been times in Naascan history that there were exceptions to this. The Great Lord Chancellor as the right to pick members for the High Cabinet. All lords are eligble to be members of the Assembly, but one has to be a viscount to be eligble to become a member of the High Cabinent, and to become the Great Lord Chancellor a lord has to be a count at least. There are various views on how much power the Assembly of Lords should have in ruling the country. Indivual monarchs have sought to weaken the power of the Assembly, and a few have tried to disband it. The Assembly of Lords is divided into two main parties that have contrasting viewpoints on the power of the Assembly. The Lord's Right Party is made up of conservative lords who believe that more power should belong in the hands of the indivual lords who should be allowed to rule thier fiefs without intevention. The Golden Unity Party believe that goverment in Naasca should be centralised in the capital city of Averlynn, where the lords should make legislature in Averlynn together and that indivual lords would act more as agents of the Assembly rather than having thier own indivual power. The Golden Unity Party has held control of the Assembly for the last few elections Currently the Assembly of Lords meets in the Skycrown Palace in the City of Averlynn. History The impetous of the Assembly of Lords was the establishment of the Royal Privy Council in the aftermath of the Wars of Unification. The Wars had raged throughout the kingdom on and off for eleven years, and had ravaged the newly-forged Kingdom of Naasca. The Hezzean emirate, Ewark Fraen, had invaded the Kingdom in the year 1036 and had managed to have conquered or absorbed the Eight Kingdoms of Naasca by the year 1039 GL. He had won a kingdom that had suffered eleven years of warfare and misery. Famines had become commonplace due to the damages on crops and livestocks by soldiers. Diseases of all kind had spread rapidally, and there were thousands dying in the cities. Lawlessness was practially in existence every where, and a lord's power barely went further than his castle walls. Bands of brigands and outlaws terroised the rural population, and burned villages were the common picture throughout the countryside. Ewark Fraen was crowned as Edmond Fraen after converting to Holy Faith on the morning of the 12th Aburnann 1039 GL. He married Ryanna Sollen, the daughter of King Arnald of Rumaedam, in a bethrothal they agreed before the invasion in exchange for Arnald giving Edmond troops. Edmond felt overwelled by the new problems he faced as King of the Unified Naasca. He was completely foreign to the customs of the Naascans, and relied on his new wife's advice. Queen Ryanna became her husband's chief advisor and practially ruled the country in Edmond's name. It soon became apparent that the Queen was ruling in a biased manner with Dusalyni interests at heart, Examples of this include making her father the